Escalator
by skyhighace
Summary: Newly built mall at Magnolia! The best team comes in to shop! Or was it to set a terrible explosion? ONESHOT.


Magnolia, a peaceful city, with a newly built mall.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy stood in front of Magnolia city mall.

"Magnolia City Mall…" Lucy said as they stare at it in amazement.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Natsu rushing in with Happy "Aye!"

"This is amazing!" commented Lucy as the interior of the mall sparkled in front of them.

"Just when did this showed up?" asked Gray.

"Does it matter? This is the coolest!" Natsu said with full energy.

"I can't agree less" said Erza as excitement filled her eyes

So they all started walking. They stopped at stalls to browse for goodies of all sorts such as accessories, shoes, books, fragrances and of course clothes.

"Gray look!" Natsu called out. "Buy this!" pointing at the naked mannequin "Suits you!" teasing Gray then he burst into laughter.

"What did you say?" Gray was almost out of his nerves when he saw something that's got to be good.

"Well this suits you more" says Gray grinning and pointing at a pink flowery dress with lots of laces and frills. You can hear someone saying 'wow' in the background.

"Why you… want to bring it!" Natsu banged his forehead on Gray's forehead.

"We're on"

Fiery flames and cold ice enveloped their bodies.

"Come Lucy, I'm not about to stop them" said Erza as she walked away. "Let's go to the second floor"

Her words resounded at Natsu's ear, "Second floor?" he asked as he turned his flames out. "Let's go go go!" he said happily jumping towards Erza.

"Tsh. Whatever…" shrugged Gray.

He picked up the pace to catch up with them. Too fast he was first to ride the escalator.

"What's the hurry Gray?" Lucy wondered as she stepped up the escalator.

Ezra and Happy were up next.

"Getting hungry I guess. Hope to find food there" he answered.

"Sure do. We're all hungry after walking around and browsing. Right, Natsu? Natsu?" she suddenly noticed Natsu wasn't there.

"W-wait…"

They all looked down, finding Natsu having a hard time stepping on the escalator.

"This is not even transportation!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Happy worriedly said.

"My my…" commented Erza

"Ha! Stay DOWN there squinty eyes" Gray teased.

And with that, Natsu snapped.

"WHO…" now his flames are starting

"THE HELL…" about boiling point now

"…MADE THIS THING!" he screamed as flames covered his body.

"SCREW THIS!" Natsu's flames crawled up the escalator, burning it into ashes. Happy flew with Lucy on his tail while Gray and Erza jumped off it.

"Natsu!" called out Gray

"What are you doing!"

"MAKE SOME STAIRS!" Natsu demanded as he threw some more flames at the other escalator which was directed to go downwards.

Now Gray was about to get pissed. "Control yourself, Natsu! ICE MAKE ARROWS" his iced arrows pierced through some stalls and the malls' floor.

"You two sto…" as Erza was about to stop them however, a pretty cool metallic red suitcase caught her eyes. This pretty cool thing can be added to her collection when taking on jobs! You see she is a fan of luggages and she just can't set her eyes away from this…

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"  
>"ICE MAKE LANCE!"<p>

Natsu's flames then collided with Grays ice that the collision of the two lead to an explosion.

The pretty cool metallic red suitcase, or rather, the pretty burned metallic iced suitcase, now a totally extinct one!

"You two…" Erza's eyes darkened

"No…Erza…" said Lucy as she was trying to reach out, but she was already shaking "A-a-a-aye!"

"PAY THAT WITH YOUR LIVES! Requip!"

She spins upwards, throwing powerful slices in thin air, wrecking, breaking, crashing stalls and she was of course trying to hit Gray and Natsu.

"Stay out of this Erza!" Natsu redirected his flames towards Erza.

"I am your opponent, Natsu!" Gray shot his strongest ice blow at Natsu.

"YOU THREE JUST STOP!" Lucy tried to be a peace maker, but eventually failed to do so.

A split second afterwards, a ball of light coming from the mall's inside was followed by a tremendous explosion. The sound was so loud. Furthermore, bits and pieces of the mall are fall down from the sky.

Magnolia, a peaceful city with a wrecked mall. Never again did they plan to build one.

"…if only they built stairs" complained Natsu  
>"SHUT UP" the rest of them yelled<p>

"Aye!"


End file.
